She's Back!
by darkwillow7
Summary: Set in season seven. After a night visiting the graveyard, Willow goes home and goes to sleep. But why is Tara there the next morning? R&R please!
1. Tara?

She's Back!

Disclaimer-Joss Whedon is the genius. Not me.

Chapter One - Tara?

Willow was at the graveyard, visiting Tara's grave. The stones that she had left there a few weeks ago were still there. She traced her lover's name with her fingers, as she had the first time that she visited. How she missed Tara! It had been to long since she had seen her face. She wished she could see it again.

Sure, she had pictures of Tara. But it wasn't the same as seeing her face to face. It just wasn't.

Tears were forming in the red-head's eyes. She was trying so desperately not to let them fall. But it was too much. They fell on top of the dirt that covered her girlfriend's grave. Willow threw herself at the dirt.

"Why did you have to leave me, baby?" Willow asked, sobbing, "Why did you have to go and leave me all alone? I miss you so much, Tara. Oh, God, I miss you so much!" she said, sobbing uncontrollably now. She got up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I just wish that that day had never happened. Then the red-headed witch headed home.

As soon as Willow left, a figure came out from the shadows. The grinned, and said simply one word- "Done."

When Willow got home, there was a note on the table-

_Hey Wills,_

_Me and Dawn are out patrolling. See you later!_

_Love,_

_Buffy_

Willow was surprised that Buffy was taking Dawn patrolling. But she just shrugged it off and headed upstairs.

She entered her room and changed into her pajamas. Then she climbed into her bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning…

Willow woke up. She was still trying to realize what was going on when she looked to her right.

"Hey. You're up," said a familiar voice.

"Tara?"


	2. A Familiar Conversation

Hey, guys. Thanks for all the reviews! This is a story inspired by one of the people that reviewed "How You Make Me Feel." Here's the next chapter!

Chapter Two- A Familiar Conversation

"Of course, silly! Who else would it be?" Tara asked her confused lover.

"Um…no one. I had a weird dream, is all," Willow said to cover up her confusion.

"Oh, okay," Tara said.

Willow snuggled closer to the blonde, "Goddess, I missed this," she told Tara as she let out a sigh. As soon as she got out of bed, she would have to research this. She didn't know why time reversed, and she didn't know if there were any consequences.

"I know what you mean," Tara said, stroking Willow's hair.

'No, you don't,' the red-head witch thought, but didn't say a word about the subject. If she did, Tara would have questions that Willow wouldn't be able to answer.

"So what happened last night was pretty disturbing, huh?" Willow asked.

"What? You mean what we…" Tara said, obviously hurt.

"No, baby!" Willow said interrupting, "I mean what happened when Buffy saw Spike and Anya together. I think something might be going o-

"They're sleeping together," Tara blurted out, and Willow decided to keep this part of the conversation the same.

"No! I wouldn't go that far," Willow said smiling.

"No, I mean she told me that they were sleeping together," Tara told her.

"What? Why didn't she tell me?" Willow said, now looking at Tara.

"Probably because she was afraid of the look that you would get on your face," Tara paused, "Kind of like the one you're wearing now."

"Oh no, I'm just surprised," Willow said, although she wasn't because this had already happened, "I'm not the last one to know, am I?"

"No, Willow," Tara said. Willow knew Xander had found out, but Tara didn't know, so she wasn't lying.

"Okay," Willow replied.

Then someone opened the door and walked in. It was Dawn. All of a sudden she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"You and you!" Dawn seemed very excited. She was even squealing.

"Ok," Tara said, blushing, "That's my cue to put some clothes on."

"NO! Stay. I'll go watch TV. Really, really loud! In the basement!" She stops to squeal, "I love you guys!" Then she runs downstairs.

Willow smiles at Tara. She would research later. She wasn't going to waste a moment of this precious time with her lover.

Sorry if I didn't get all of the conversation right. But I had to write this off the top of my head. REVIEW!


End file.
